Wrecking Ball
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: Every time Harry got close, Draco would throw up his shields again. He must have been taking lessons from Snape. HPDM


A/N: Well, I got inspiration for this one by listening to Kelly Alanna's, 'Wrecking Ball'. It's a great song, and Kelly Alanna's voice is fantastic, so see if you can find it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K.R and Wrecking Ball is property of Kelly Alanna. This story doesn't even have a plot, so I don't own anything.

Harry walked aimlessly around the dungeons, seemingly unaware that he was in the heart of Slytherin territory. Well, either he was unaware, or he just didn't care. '_Well, if I'm down here, I might run into a certain Slytherin Ice King,' _He paused, '_Or Queen if that's how you want to look at it.' _Harry snorted. And froze. The smile and warm bubbling feeling that accompanied thoughts of Draco vanished. Harry sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he thought of how Draco was acting.

'_He let slip that there was the slightest chance that he actually liked me, that he trusted me, that there was something more then a physical outlet in this relationship for him.' _So of course Draco had run, had pushed Harry away and there was no way he was coming back till he rebuilt his shields.

_Even when I find you playing hard to get and you try to walk away  
You know I'll be sitting pretty, strong and witty with all the right things to say  
Even when you leave without a trace to chase all of your fears away  
You think that I won't mind at all when you call  
But baby I got to say_

/// Flashback ///

Draco slammed Harry against a wall, after pulling him out of the stream of people heading to their Common Rooms. Harry thought that it was a miracle nobody had seen, especially when Draco was like this. Draco happened to be a lot less discreet when he needed to lose himself in the other boy, when everything else seemed to be spinning out of control. Harry too would take out his frustrations on Draco, but he tended to wait till night, and then sneak into the Slytherin Commons and drag Draco away. These thoughts were suddenly driven out of Harry's head by Draco's hands on his hips, and tongue in his mouth.

o.O.o

Harry leaned against Draco's chest, reveling in the feeling of flesh against flesh. He loved these moments when Draco seemed too sated to get dressed and depart with a scathing remark. They would lay entangled in each others arms, breathing heavily. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight when he realized what he was doing. The heavenly moments were always broken by Harry, because he always did something affectionate, and it would bring Draco to his senses. Draco would disentangle himself, and leave Harry alone, always with whatever comment Draco made about him be foolish and sentimental burned into his brain.

To Harry's surprise, all Draco did was tighten his grip. Then, softly, almost too soft for Harry to hear, Draco's voice spoke words that Harry never thought would come out of the Slytherin's, hell, any Slytherin's, mouth.

"You're all that I need."

Harry's eyes flew open, as he stared in shock at Draco. Draco immediately detangled himself, flicked his wand so he could be dressed in a second, and fled the room.

/// End Flashback ///

_What do you want?  
Baby don't say nothing at all  
Break down these walls  
And stone by stone we'll watch them fall  
I'm you're wrecking ball _

Harry glared at the dungeon wall. He was currently sitting on the floor; knee's drawn against his chest, arms wrapped around himself. He was cold, extremely cold, but he couldn't dredge up the energy to move. Draco had done this before, he had said something, or done something, that indicated he cared for Harry, and then had run away, only to go back to slamming Harry against walls whenever he felt like it. It had happened after both Harry's birthday and after Christmas, when Draco had sent Harry gifts. The gifts he had bought Harry signified that he cared about Harry, Harry was sure of that, since Draco had avoided Harry for weeks each time Harry had received a gift. Then, when Draco had regained his unruffled exterior, he strictly told Harry on no uncertain terms that this relationship was purely physical.

Harry felt like crying. Crying! Over a stupid, narcissistic, git! He shook his head, and raised his chin. He'd get over Dra-Malfoy. He wasn't about to go pining over the guy, eagerly awaiting the next time he got angry, just because he craved contact with the beautiful boy. '_No. Don't think of him like that.' _If Malfoy was going to be a thick prat, he could do it himself. Harry wasn't going to wait.

_Even when I see you going round and around not knowing which way to turn  
You know I won't say you're wrong or lead you on cause it's you who's got to learn  
Even when I know you're acting foolish and I watch these games you play  
You think that I won't walk away and that I'll stay  
But baby let me hear you say_

As Harry strode down the hallway, he went through the very familiar sensation of being grabbed, dragged into an empty classroom, and pushed up against a wall. Granted, this time it was _much _gentler then ever before, he still knew who it was, and what they wanted.

"Get the fuck off me Malfoy."

"What?" Malfoy seemed confused, and, almost… hurt.

"You know what. I'm not going to be you're scapegoat, or sex toy, anymore."

"Wait-"

"NO! I'm sick and fucking tired of you acting like you own me! I'm not yours, and I'm not going to entertain you, you abusive bastard! _Get the hell off me!_"

"Please Harry, wait. _Please_."

That stopped Harry. What could have Malfoy sounding so desperate? He was using Harry's first name, and he was begging. Malfoy's _never _begged. Draco let go of Harry and stood back. Harry eyed him warily.

"I- I think- I just- you're- I don't- this is- IthinkIloveyou." He finally blurted.

Harry's jaw dropped. "_What?_"

Draco looked at the ground. "I- I think I love you."

Harry got angry. "Malfoy, this better not be some ploy to get in my pants." He glared at Draco, and wondered, in spite of himself, why Malfoy would go to such lengths to get him to sleep with him. Draco jerked his head up.

"No! I swear, that's not it! I- I was thinking about us, and I- I just- I realized I was… scared."

Harry glanced at him warily. "Scared of what."

"Of being rejected, of being more then just 'Malfoy' to someone, of- I don't know."

"Of having feelings?" Harry suggested softly.

Draco shook his head. "Not really, it's just…"

"You were scared of being weak." Harry said, realizing.

"Yes. But then I realized, you wouldn't make me weak, you could only make me stronger. I've seen how you are with your friends. How your always right there, next to each other, always there to lend a hand. I realized that I want someone like that. I want you to be that person. And more."

Draco took Harry's hands, blue-grey eyes shining with tears. "I love you Harry. I want you to love me."

Harry searched Draco's face, looking for any insincerity. He found none. Reaching up with a hand, he brushed away a tear from Draco's cheek, suddenly aware of the tears in his own eyes. "Draco…"

Draco said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Harry, and softly, hesitantly, descended his lips on Harry's.

_What do you want?  
Baby don't say nothing at all  
Break down these walls  
And stone by stone we'll watch them fall  
I'm you're wrecking ball _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Yay! A happy ending! Pretty angsty though huh? Well kinda. It certainly wasn't a very fluffy fic. Except for the end. !!!Squeals!!! Anyway, Review, Review, Review!


End file.
